


Everything That’s Not

by BurningSwan



Series: What We Cannot Have [7]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anxiety, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Embarrassment, Exes, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Light Angst, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Mental Instability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 02:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12355881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningSwan/pseuds/BurningSwan
Summary: "Happy birthday, Shizuo-senpai.""Vorona...""Let's be friends, Shizuo-senpai."———Izaya forgets to get something for Shizuo’s birthday, but someone else remembers to. Izaya isn’t just going to let this go...





	Everything That’s Not

**Author's Note:**

> Go away Vorona. Nobody wants you here, leave them alone.
> 
> More of that thing called Shizaya fluff.
> 
> This is the last of Vorona I swear.
> 
> ~BurningSwan

When he wakes up, he realizes.

His heart sinks to his stomach and he crawls out of the bed and mentally berates himself.

He didn't get anything for Shizuo's birthday. He had entirely forgotten about it because he still can't believe that this is happening, that this is real. 

———

"Namie! You have to help me!"

"What? What is it?" She looks over at him with her impassive boredom.

"It's Shizuo's birthday and I don't have anything for him and he's going to think I don't care and that it's all a lie and oh, no...Do you think he'll hate me?" Izaya babbles, doesn't even realize half of what he's saying until it's too late and he covers his mouth with his hand.

Namie stares at him and rolls her eyes.

"Izaya, stop it. He's not going to hate you; he loves you, remember? You are dating and he's not going to choose anyone else over you."

Izaya frowns, still anxious as another horrible thought occurs to him.

"I bet she remembered. What if she shows up and Shizuo wants to go back to her because she remembered his birthday and still thinks he's important and he wants something peaceful rather than..." Izaya stops when Namie glares at him, trying to rein in his emotions and cover his expression with a smirk. 

"He's not dating her anymore, he's with you, Izaya." 

Izaya doesn't say any more, but he can't take his mind off of it.

With a little encouragement from Namie, he heads over to Shizuo's, heart in his stomach because he feels sick with anxiety and it's killing him. 

———

When Shizuo opens the door, all Izaya can do is hug him, burying his face in Shizuo's chest to ground himself and remind himself that this IS real. It's not a dream or an illusion because Shizuo is his and no one else's.

"Izaya, you need to let go," Shizuo chides, closing the door and turning towards the kitchen with Izaya still clinging to his chest. "Izaya, I'm not going anywhere." He murmurs, wrapping his arms around the trembling flea.

Izaya shakes his head, voice cracking when he speaks.

"I know, I know that but..."

"Izaya, I love you." Shizuo whispers into his hair.

Izaya nods because he doesn't trust himself to say anything, not wanting to ruin this moment. This is what he has from now on, he tells himself, reminds himself because it needs to sink in before he tears himself apart. 

"Happy birthday, Shizuo." He finally mumbles, releasing Shizuo to look at that beautiful kind face that smiles at him gently. 

They sit down in the kitchen and just talk, though Shizuo takes one of his hands and doesn't let go and it's a comforting warmth and it's almost too much because Izaya doesn't feel worthy.

What did he do to deserve this?

He doesn't think he does deserve this, but he will cling to it because it's all he has and it's all he wants.

It's interrupted and Izaya tries not to give away just how much it pains him when Shizuo lets go of his hand to answers the door.

His heart stops when he hears the voice of the visitor.

"Happy birthday, Shizuo-senpai."

"Vorona..." Shizuo sounds like he wants to say something, but before he can, she speaks again.

"Let's be friends, Shizuo-senpai."

Izaya can't deal with not seeing, not knowing what's going on.

He sneaks up behind Shizuo, wraps his arms around him, burying his face into that sturdy back.

Shizuo glances over at him and then back at Vorona. In his hands, a bouquet of assorted flowers rests, bright and gaudy and such an eyesore.

"Vorona, I'm sorry. Thank you, but I can't accept these." Shizuo offers the bouquet back to Vorona, but she shakes her head.

"Fine. But keep the flowers, they are a present. They don't mean anything, merely that I don't want our friendship entirely ruined, or to end on a bad note. This will be the end," she flicks her gaze to Izaya, and a small sigh escapes her. "I wish you the best. Goodbye, Shizuo-senpai." She turns and walks away before Shizuo can protest, much like when they broke up. 

As soon as she's gone and the door is closed, Izaya slips around Shizuo and grabs the bouquet.

"Are you going to keep this?" He queries, trying to keep the trembling emotion out of his voice.

Shizuo sighs and shakes his head.

"I said I don't need it." He says, taking it back from Izaya and placing it in the trashcan. He pulls Izaya towards him and places a gentle kiss to his head.

"I will tell you as many times as it takes. I love you, Izaya."

Izaya smiles, eyes watering slightly.

"I will wait as long as it takes, so stay with me, Izaya." Shizuo murmurs, eyes genuine and a soft smile crosses his lips. 

"Happy birthday, Shizuo," Izaya repeats. "If your wish is for me to stay by your side, I guess I have no choice." He stood on his tiptoes and pressed a kiss to Shizuo's lips.

"I love you, Shizuo. Please stay with me."

"Of course. I love you too, Izaya." 

Shizuo kissed him back and Izaya couldn't be happier as his worries faded to the back of his mind. 

———

He sat up with a jolt, earning a curious stare from a bleary-eyed Shizuo.

"I didn't give you a present!" He exclaims.

Shizuo blinks tiredly, pulling Izaya back down into his embrace.

"Stupid flea," he mumbles sleepily. "My present is you." 

Izaya flushes a bright red.

"W-what? N-no!" He protests, squirming in Shizuo's grasp.

Shizuo blinks open his eyes and gently flicks Izaya's forehead.

"I don't need a present from you, Izaya. I already have everything I could want."

Izaya shook his head.

"No, she gave you a present, so I should also give you something." He insists.

Shizuo sits up, fully awake now.

"Stop comparing yourself to her, Izaya. You don't have to give me anything.  Just you being here is enough for me." Shizuo mutters, pressing his head against Izaya's. 

Izaya met Shizuo's gaze, heart fluttering as he stared into those warm mocha eyes. 

"Idiot. I'll still give you something." He mumbles and shifts his head to meet Shizuo's lips with his own softly.

Shizuo laughed into the kiss, making Izaya blush harder.

"Is this my present, then?" He muses against Izaya's lips.

Izaya smiled.

"Who knows."

Really, he's an idiot, he thinks when it finally sinks in just how much he has gained.

"Love you, flea." Shizuo mumbles, lying back down and bringing Izaya down with him.

Izaya leans into his chest, resting his head on Shizuo's shoulder.

"Love you too, stupid protozoan. Happy birthday, you big idiot." He mumbles, eyes closing as he relaxed and drifted into the first peaceful sleep in a long time. 

Shizuo smiles. He's glad that things have finally changed. 

The two drift off to sleep in each other's arms, at peace finally. Happy and together.

**Author's Note:**

> Vorona won’t come back. And I plan on maybe one or two more parts before ending this. One with Shizuo and Celty and another to wrap things up and tie it back to Everything That I Cannot Be (Aka Part Two of this series). 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, since there is finally more fluff and less angst.
> 
> ~BurningSwan


End file.
